The present invention relates to a self-formable optical waveguide material composition containing two photo-curable resins which have different refractive indices and which can be cured by different wavelengths respectively. The concept “photo-curable resin” used in the invention means a monomer, a macro-monomer or an oligomer containing a photo-reaction initiator.